Canciones reales en Simlish
Existen varias canciones en Simlish, éstas son versiones en el idioma de los Sims de canciones reales. Aquí se muestran todas las canciones que aparecen en Los Sims: 'Los Sims' Superstar *"Glabe Glarn" - 4Ever-N-Ever [[ Los Sims 2|''' Los Sims 2']] Universitarios *"Come On" - Steadman *"This Conversation Is Over" - Acceptance *"Beautiful Life" - Charlotte Martin *"Outsider" - The Daylights *"Sway" - The Perishers *"Pretty People" - Dexter Freebish *"Very Very Rich Town" - Go Betty Go *The Compromise" - The "Come OnFormat Mascotas *''Mulce Locuna (Dulce Locura) - La Oreja de Van Gogh *"Chemicals React" - Aly & AJ *"Cast Long Shadows" - Brazil Candles *"I play Chicken with a Train" - Cowboy Troy *"Future" - Cut Copy *"Fortuzala" - Dena Deadly *"Free Radicals" - The Flaming Lips *"Colours" - Hot Chip *"So Glad To See You" - Hot Chip *"Hit It" - Isabelle Huang *"Topsy Turvy" - Jessi Malay *"Unthinkable" - Joanna J *"Come On Come On" - Kristen Dex *"Turn Out the Light" - New Amsterdams *"Dixie Dixie Where Have You Been All My Life" - Prescott *"Hurt Nobody" - Prescott *"Boombox Breakdown" - Ralph Myerz and The Jack Herren Band *"Girl Next Door" - Saving Jane *"Boyhunter" - Skye Sweetnam *"I Never Know" - Something for Rockets *"Wow Wow Wow" - Tanaila *"Black Shoes" - The Films *"The Compromise" - The Format *"Topy Apa Ty" - The Netw0rk *"Don't Cha" - Pussycat Dolls *"Simpatico" - Touchstone *"Wubbas Doo" - W of P3 Aff Y las cuatro estaciones *"Mr. High And Mighty" - Government Mule *"Smile" - Lily Allen *"Blue Jeans Pizza" - Moe *"Band N" - The Breadbox *"The Next One" - The Chris McCarty *"Close Your Eyes" - The String Cheese Incident *"When It All Falls Apart" - The Veronicas Y sus hobbies *"Fa-Fa-Fa" - Datarock *"It's A Party" - Fire Flies *"Into The Sun" - Great Northern *"Britney" - I'm From Barcelona *"La Otra Princesa" - Lara *"Your Forgiveness" - Lexington Bridge *"Pocket Full Of Sunshine" - Natasha Bedingfield *"Take Out The Trash" - They Might Be Giants Comparten piso *“Everything” - A Cursive Memory *“Getting Better” - Bob Schneider *“Radio” - Castaneda *“Fancy Footwork” - Chromeo *“Battle Royale” - Does It Offend You, Yeah? *“Sweet About Me” - Gabriella Cilmi *“Club Soda” - Ghostland Observatory *“Where Would We Be Now” - Good Charlotte *“Violet Stars Happy Hunting!” - Janelle Monae *“Crazy” - Jem *“Mad Pursuit” - Junkie XL feat. Electrocute *“Hot N Cold” - Katy Perry *“Ghosts” - Ladytron *“Mozdulj Mar (Mondulo Mar)” - Lola *“Ona Odna (She's Alone)” - Ranetki Girls *“This Is Not A Test” - Shock of Pleasure *“Brainless” - Sunny Day Sets Fire *“Good Day” - Tally Hall *“Come My Sunshine” - The Comas *“Divebomb” - The Whip *“Not A Love Song” - Uh Huh Her *“On & On” - Vanilla Sky *“Can't Believe My Eyes” - Wainwright''' ' [[Los Sims 3|'Los Sims 3''']] Trotamundos *Nelly Furtado - "Manos al Aire" *Pixie Lott - "Mama Do" *Stefanie Heinzmann - "No One (Can Ever Change My Mind)" *Matt & Kim - "Daylight" *Young Punx - "Juice and Sim" *LeAnn Rimes - "You've Ruined Me" *Fefe Dobson - "I Want You" *Katie Melua - "If the lights go out" *Madina Lake - "Lets Get Outta Here" *Manchester Orchestra - "I've Got Friends" *Natalie Portman's Shaved Head - "Me + Yr Daughter" *Esme Denters - "Outta Here" *Hot Chelle Rae - "Say" *Audrye Sessions - "Turn Me Off" *Metalkpretty - "Wake Up, Wake Up" *Evan Taubenfeld - "Pumpkin Pie" *Friday Night Boys - "Can't Take That Away" *Cassie Steele - "Summer Nights" *Broken Hearts Club - "Na Na Na" Triunfadores *Lady Antebellum - “Need You Now” *Rise Against - “Savior” *Charice - “Pyramid” *Melanie Fiona - “Bang Bang” *Toni Braxton - “Make My Heart” *Neon Trees - “Animal” *V V Brown - “Shark In The Water” *Daisy Dares You - “Number One Enemy” *OK Go - “This Too Shall Pass” *Old 97’s - “Early Morning” *Murder By Death - “As Long As There is Whiskey In The World” *The Acorn - “Restoration” *Mike Posner - “Cooler Than Me” *Violent Soho - “Jesus Stole My Girlfriend” *Kerli - “Tea Party” *Eli “Paperboy” Reed - “Come And Get it” *Hal Linton - “Lock My Heart Down” *Radney Foster And The Confessions - “Until It’s Gone” *The Constellations - “Setback” *Kidz In The Hall - "Flickin' " Al caer la noche *3OH!3 - “Double Vision” *Bryan Rice - “There for You” *Chiddy Bang - “Here We Go” *Electrolightz - “Miss Outta Control” *Eliza Doolittle - “Rollerblades” *Foxy Shazam - “Unstoppable” *Hadag Nahash - “Low Maspik” *Hadouken! - “M.A.D.” *Jessica Mauboy - “Saturday Night” *Junkie XL - “Live Wired” *Kelis - “Brave” *Kelly Rowland - “Rose Colored Glasses” *King Fantastic - “All Black Ying Yang (The Party Song)” *My Chemical Romance - “Na Na Na” *Nikki & Rich - “Next Best Thing” *The Ready Set - “More Than Alive” *Soulja Boy - “Speakers Going Hammer” *Travie McCoy - “Need You" *My Chemical Romance - "Na na na" Los Sims 3: Quemando Rueda *Reverend Horton Heat - "Big Red Rocket Of Love" Los Sims 3: Katy Perry Dulce Tentación - Accesorios *Last Friday night - "Katy Perry" Categoría:Los Sims 2 Categoría:Los Sims 3